


Children, Please!

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Grown men acting like 2 year olds, Humor, Tony & Tim Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Sometimes Gibbs feels like he runs a daycare for unruly children.October 7th: Disgusting! - 100 words - The villain wins by grossing out your hero.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 3





	Children, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**Children, Please!**

"Ewww okay stop, stop McGee, I give in McGross." Tim cheered as he swallowed his food and grabbed for his prize. A chocolate shake from the Harvest Festival's food truck that only comes around once a year. The truck had run out of the dessert by the time Tim had got there and he really didn't want to miss out on it two years in a row. When he saw Tony slurping from the shake, well lets just say having a younger sibling taught him a few tricks and he wasn't that ashamed to being that desperate to employ them.

"You didn’t have to resort to such childish tactics, we coulda’ shared." Tony mumbled looking forlorn at his ex-shake, now covered in McGee germs and fingerprints.

Tim, feeling slightly bad at the older man's pout, grabbed a plastic cup that once held his coffee and dumped half of the chocolate beverage in and handed it back.

Gibbs came back into the bullpen a few minutes later, spying the matching smiles on his agents faces as they devoured the sweet treat and sighed to himself.

He should count himself lucky that Kate was out of the office for today. He was sure there would have been biting and tears involved and he really didn't want to send DiNozzo to Ducky for another Tetanus shot so soon after the last one. 


End file.
